A Wolf's Desire
by 9thDimen
Summary: Bad at summaries. KakashixOCxItachi, you chose. HinataxNaruto and later SakuraxSasuke.


**(Okay this is my first actual Naruto fanfic. My story line doesn't take a pacific place in the story line of the Naruto episodes, (Like how the movies don't sometimes have a specific place in the Naruto episodes, so yeah) so anyways I hope you like it and review on it. Oh and before I forget Even though it says KakashixOCxItachi, you can decide whether my OC character falls in love with Kakashi or Itachi, okey dokey well review if you like! The first chapter of each of my stories is always short, that's just how I roll to see if anyone likes it or not. If no one reviews then I will probably erase this story and start on a new one.)**

**Chapter One, Back Home**

When I was about twelve years old, my sensei and my two fellow partners in my team were sent off on a mission. It was suppose to be simple, retrieve some papers from the sand village and come back home and deliver them to our Hokaga. But it wasn't that simple, when we were on our way back we were ambushed by the wind tribe and both of my partners were slaughtered; they made me watch. They brought me to this strange temple and – lets just say I was _changed_ from then on. When we arrived back at the leaf village the Hokagai sent me to another village with my sensei and four other High ninja.

My friend, who I like to call Kakashi was heart broken and so was I. I didn't want to leave him and I knew I was going to be gone for a long time but I had to because of my changes. I think the Hokaga sent me away to protect the village. As I walked away from the village I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I wanted to run back and bang on the doors and beg them to let me back in, but I kept my composure and kept on walking the long walk.

Fourteen years have finally passed. Now we have a new Hokaga. The fifth Hokaga and it's a she. It's about time we had a women Hokaga.

I was sitting in my hut drinking tea when my former sensei Oshi walked in with an envelope in his hand. The envelope had the leaf village sign on it. (About five years ago I surpassed my former sensei when we had a duel.) He handed the note to me.

"It's for you," he said in his husky voice I'm very familiar with. I took the note in both hands and weighed it. It didn't feel that important since it wasn't that heavy. Usually they would put a whole bunch of papers in it and jabber on about none sense then toward the end it would say what they were getting at. I tore the envelope open and found one piece of paper in it. It was small printing and there wasn't a lot printed on the paper. It read:

_Dear Maya,_

_We would like to inform you that, under the permission of the Fifth Hokaga, you are welcomed back to the leaf village to come and go as you please._

It was signed by the Fifith Hokaga. A small smile crept across my face. I was starting to like this new Hokaga. I stood up quickly and ran over into my bedroom. Oshi followed after me.

"What did the letter say?" He asked me. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I gathered all my belongings and whatever else I could fit into my bag and strapped it onto my back.

"Were going home!" I finally said. I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back, but I couldn't help but notice a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's nothing, come lets go tell the others of our news," he said with a little bit more enthusiasm then what his eyes were showing me. He walked off out of my hut. I followed after him.

The village they sent me to was a small peaceful village. Nothing terrible ever happens here. Maybe that's why they send me here because nothing ever bad happens here.

I couldn't wait to go back to the village. I wonder who will remember me. I sorted threw my head of all the faces of my childhood friends. Then I thought about Kakashi. I wonder if he will remember me. I sudden guilt overwhelmed me. Will he forgive me for leaving him like that? I still felt terrible for doing that to him.

My other comrades were finally packed and ready to go. I looked at all of them face by face. They still all look the same since I first met them fourteen years ago. There was Koshi, he was small yet fast on his feet and he is very skilled at using Taijutsu. I was about a foot taller than him and some people think I'm much older than him but in actuality he's 32 years old. He is slender with not that much muscle mass. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then there was Yoshi, he's Koshi's big brother. He's taller than me with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He specializes in Genjutsu. He is actually quite funny but he can put up a good fight if you get him mad enough.

Next is Omashi, he is actually quite handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. When I was little I had a small crush on him but just because he's good looking doesn't mean he's necessarily nice. I guess you could say if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the person I am now, a badass. He specializes in Ninjutsu.

Our fourth member that first came with us died a while back. I don't really want to think about that right now.

Last but not least my former sensei, Oshi. He was kind in every way you can think of, but if you ever try to pick a fight with him he'll make you regret it. He was taller than all of us with brown hair and blue eyes. He was okay looking with a nice slender face but not as handsome as Omashi. You could say he was my best friend. I told him everything that I could think of. When I had problems I would go to him and talk to him about them. He was my best friend and if anything ever happened to him I don't know what I'll do next.

"Are we all set to go?" Omashi asked me and everyone else. They all nodded including me.

We all walked out of the village receiving thank you and goodbyes on the way out. One day in the near future I'll visit them again but now I need to hurry back home. I couldn't wait to see Kakashi. I wonder if he'll remember me. Come to think of it doesn't he have his own Jounin he's looking after now. I can't wait to see who they are.

We leaped threw the forest tops for what seemed like forever. We left when the sun was at its highest in the sky and now the sun was setting.

"So Maya, are you excited to see your boyfriend?" Koshi asked me teasingly. My face went red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said not realizing my voice was more like a shrill then a calm demanding voice I was trying to go for.

"Sure he's not that's why your face is beet red." Hoshi and everyone else started to laugh at me. I stuck my tongue out at them but started to laugh with them to.

Of course I was excited to see Kakashi, why wouldn't I be?

The doors to the Leaf village were smaller than what I remembered. Oshi walked up to them and knocked. There was complete silence then suddenly the doors open slowly making a creeking sound. We walked in as it opened into the leaf village. We all put our head bands on before we knocked on the door.

At first I didn't see the 50 or so people standing in our path due to the fact it was so silent. When the doors finally opened all the way and I stopped dead in my tracks is when I finally noticed them. Everyone was completely silent all eyes seemed to be looking at me. I felt a little awkward at first but then I took a deep breath and said:

"HELLO EVRRYONE, what's up?" I yelled. I felt Oshi smack the back of my head.

"Do you have any respect?" He whispered to me but I wasn't paying much attention.

I was scanning the crowd to see if I can pick up any familiar faces. I recognized most of them and some I didn't recognized at all. There was one face I was looking for but I couldn't find it. I could feel my smiled turn to a frown. Did he not know I was coming?

"So this is the chick you were talking about all along? There's nothing to her!" I turn to my left to see a kid with blonde hair and an orange jump suit thingy on. He was soon wacked in the head by a girl with short pink hair wearing a shirt that shows off her stomach and shorts. I walked over to him feeling my anger level go up but in mid step I stop and see Kakashi standing behind them. He was staring at me and I was staring at him back. His one eye that was showing and my two eyes were locked with each other. I took another step forward and another. I walked over toward him pushing the blonde hair kid out of the way making him fall on his face. I wrap my arms around Kakashi and gave him a hug I've been meaning to give him for so long. I tried to speak but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"It's nice to see you again Maya!" he said in a deep sexy voice. I wasn't expecting that. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats. So he does remember me.

"Hey you don't have that high shrilly voice anymore, so when did you finally hit puberty?" I asked jokingly. I heard the blonde hair kid start to laugh hysterically and the pink hair girl giggle.

**(Okay there's the first chapter for you. The next chapter will describe more about Maya and what she looks like and her personality. Itachi will be coming into the story soon enough and don't forget to tell me which person you want my OC character to be with. Please don't review unless you like my stories. Yes I do except flames if it's about my grammar and spelling, if you complain about my OC's at all I will delete it. Please review though if you do like it because review's make me very happy!)**


End file.
